


make me sin, please...

by soobabie



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Angel Corruption, Corruption, French Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Possessive Behavior, Rough Kissing, Teasing, angel!soobin, but it's still very good pls read, devil!yeonjun, hjsdhjsjsjsdjks, no smut just heavy kissing bc im a coward who's too scared to write abt dicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:28:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24533845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soobabie/pseuds/soobabie
Summary: yeonjun is a devil who has a deep hunger for purity, a need to touch perfect angels and watch the way they wither beneath him. he stains their wings with his blackening energy and steals their purity for himself to feed upon. soobin is the purest of angels, the sweetest to taste, his wings whiter than the clouds of heaven. how could yeonjun ever resist?
Relationships: Choi Soobin & Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 11
Kudos: 191





	make me sin, please...

yeonjun had soobin exactly where he wanted him.

flush against the wall, panting softly, yeonjun’s lips pressed wetly against his soft, soft skin. basking proudly in the way he had the poor angel all trapped. his eyes were closed gently in bliss, lips parted slightly as yeonjun mouthed just below his pretty jaw, loving the taste. his long, deep red tail curled itself around soobin’s thigh, something possessive that yeonjun couldn’t control but wouldn’t want to even if that were the case. and he knew exactly the way soobin was feeling.

knew exactly how he wanted to push yeonjun away, how scared he was of yeonjun stealing away his purity, how oblivious he was to the fact that his beautiful wings that have been perfectly white as snow since as long as he can remember have already started to fade into a dull gray. but he could see the hesitation in his body, hell, he could feel it… the way he weakened the second yeonjun placed his intoxicating lips on his milky skin. he knew exactly the effect he had on pure, innocent, dainty angels who should have known better than to get too close to a devil like him.

“so beautiful, baby,” yeonjun whispered directly into soobin’s ear, words dripping with the kind of lust that made soobin’s head spin, made him dizzy. it fogged over the voices in his mind telling him how wrong this was, how he’ll be ruined forever if he stays here like this.

“wanna kiss you everywhere… my cute little angel…” he whispered, leaning his head down to suck on his neck. soobin leaned his head back ever so slightly, the smallest of whines escaping his perfect lips. when yeonjun heard it, he smiled cunningly against his skin, knowing just how tightly he had soobin wrapped around his little finger.

this wasn’t the first time yeonjun had done this. it was like a game to him, seeing how quickly he can make an angel break, make them melt under his touches. turn their wings coal black.

“please… just let me go…” soobin uttered weakly, his voice wavering on the way out. he was so scared, but he couldn’t feel it enough, couldn’t think too much about it with yeonjun clouding up his mind like a poisonous fog. yeonjun hummed gently in response, gripping his waist a little harder than before, his thumb digging harshly into the supple skin. 

yeonjun liked feeding on him, liked how energetic and _alive_ yeonjun felt pressed up against him. he wasn’t an easy catch, after all. no, _everyone_ wanted soobin. he was so pure that devils felt his presence from far away, and likewise, soobin could sense a dampening on his aura whenever a devil was around. he was addictive, _delectable_.

“look at you,” yeonjun murmured lowly, his hand leaving his waist to reach around and stroke one of his wings. it twitched pathetically under his touch, ruffling slightly. “already tainted… and all for me.”

“no,” soobin gasped, pushing back against him, the words just cracking through his lust-drunk state of mind. yeonjun pushed him back to the wall, enjoying the pathetic whimper that left soobin’s throat in response, and pressed his shoulder to the bricks with one hand. he knew damn well how much stronger than soobin he was right now. after all, he was absorbing soobin’s power by the second. soobin would only become weaker and weaker… more and more corrupted and pliant. he wanted soobin to be _his_.

but underneath all the fog, in the back of his mind, soobin’s thoughts were going a mile a minute. _was he already tainted? no, no he couldn’t deal with that. that couldn’t be true… he could never return home with tainted wings after all that the other angels knew about him. he had a reputation…_

yeonjun kissed up his neck, mouthed the very corner of his jaw gently and took his soft earlobe between his teeth. he nibbled it just slightly, continuing to seep the white from soobin’s gorgeous wings. “then don’t leave,” he whispered in his ear, able to read the pretty little angel’s thoughts like a book.

a shiver travelled through soobin’s body. he let out a shaky sigh, feeling the deep claws of corruption pulling in his gut, drawing him closer to yeonjun. felt the pain of his purity draining from him, being replaced with something darker, more dangerous, more delicious. he wondered how long it would take, in how much time would his wings be completely blackened? he wanted to cry, but whatever yeonjun was feeding into his body made him feel otherwise, made him stay quiet.

“we’re almost there,” yeonjun muttered, and before soobin could react he was pressing his lips hotly to the angel’s, something burning and sweet spiking through yeonjun at the sound of his startled moan. soobin’s lips tasted of pure white sugar, of something sweet and addictive. he pressed himself further into his mouth, wanting, needing more. soobin’s lips parted on a gasp, and yeonjun took the opportunity to lick into his mouth, eyes shut as he stole the last remains of the angel’s energy.

soobin moaned brokenly, a hand wrapping weakly on yeonjun’s shoulder, a silent final plea. he dug his fingers into the skin, no strength in his hand, and let it gradually slip as he faded, further and further until he was falling… 

and then yeonjun stopped.

he pulled away, hand still wrapped around soobin’s waist but gentler now, more trusting. his lips were mere centimeters from soobin’s and he watched his face with half-lidded eyes, a new bright energy--soobin’s energy--swirling in his stomach. 

pressed against the wall behind soobin were the feathers of his wings, hanging heavily on his back, each and every feather a final dark and empty ebony. yeonjun felt nothing from him by being so close anymore, because there was nothing left to feel. he was emptied out. not an angel, but the shell of one.

when soobin opened his eyes, they were cold and blank. gone was his warm aura that the other angels knew him for. he stared absently at yeonjun for a moment, and then another. and suddenly he was lifting his hand upwards from where it sat lifelessly on his side. his touch feathered against the side of yeonjun’s face, knuckle grazing the sharp edge of his jaw until he was taking the devil’s bottom lip between his fingers, admiring it. he pulled slightly, and watched the way yeonjun’s eyes shot straight up to meet soobin’s. their gazes burned into each other’s like a blazing fire through empty air. 

yeonjun barely had the time to blink before two fists were grabbing his shirt and pushing him off, switching their positions and slamming him back into the wall. he groaned at the impact, watching soobin with his eyes furrowed in surprise. slowly, soobin leaned forward, narrowing the space between their lips until they brushed one another.

“you’re _mine_.” he hissed, grip tightening on the front of yeonjun’s shirt at the utterance of the second word. yeonjun coughed out a laugh, an astonished grin growing on his face as he let his head fall back, hitting the bricks.

soobin eagerly dipped his head into yeonjun’s exposed neck, lapping and sucking greedily at the skin. he had nothing to lose anymore, and the hot, rich feeling surging in his veins made him want more and more. he never wanted this feeling to end, basking himself in the pleasure of _wanting_.

yeonjun moaned as he felt soobin’s teeth sink into his skin, biting harshly, possessively. he had experienced a lot of things but not this--nothing like this. the angels he corrupted were usually so docile once they were turned, so naive. but soobin had transformed into… something else. he was being bold, holding yeonjun so tightly against the wall that he questioned for a moment which of them was actually stronger than the other. 

he sighed, soobin’s lips bruising him hungrily. “you- like your blackened wings?” yeonjun stuttered out, trying to find his breath. soobin pulled away from his neck, away until he was face to face with the devil once again. 

“love them,” he purred, eyes lidded, looking at yeonjun’s mouth. yeonjun bit his lip, enjoying the way soobin’s mouth curled up in a smirk at the sight.

“show me,” the devil whispered, letting his hands rest once again on soobin’s waist, right where they belonged. and then soobin was pressing back into him, trapping him to the wall, lips molding together, tongues gliding past each other’s, kissing--again, and again, and again.

**Author's Note:**

> tysm for reading!!! have a great day and feel free to leave your thoughts below <3 this concept has been brewing in my brain @_@ so i decided to write it all out hehe


End file.
